


This December

by saekotanakasimp



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash Lynx Is Whipped, Ash Lynx Lives, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, It took me so long to write this, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Snow Day, i cried because its so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekotanakasimp/pseuds/saekotanakasimp
Summary: a fluffy snow day AshEiji AU bc im still not over the ending
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	This December

It had been about 9 months since Ash arrived in Japan, a year since he was nearly fatally stabbed in New York. He had been quickly recovering though, and soon after the holiday he and Eiji would be returning to America for a couple months. The blond didn't want to admit it, but he missed Max, Jessica, Shorter, Michael, Sing, Cain, and all the other family he had made there. Spending time with his soulmate and the love of his life was worth all of it though. 

It was a bright December afternoon when Ash woke up alone in bed, the smell of coffee filling his and Eiji's small apartment. Groaning, Ash got out of bed knowing if he didn't Eiji would soon drag him out (he knows this from experience). He slipped on his pair of slippers and slowly shuffled into the small kitchen. Silently, he pressed a kiss into Eiji's hair and then moved to make a cup of coffee. 

"Did you look outside," Eiji asked with a raised eyebrow and small smile before taking another sip of coffee. 

Ash made a hum-like noise before looking out the window above the sink. Quickly, his eyes lit up and he smiled brightly at his boyfriend, "snow!"

Eiji smiled softly at his excitement as Ash kept cheering, "snow! Snow! Snow!" 

\--

After the couple ate a late breakfast, much to Ash's disappointment, they finally went outside. Eiji was bundled up in at least three jackets and Ash left with only one, much to the dark haired ones dismay. 

"I don't think I've ever seen you so happy before. Except when I picked you up at the airport maybe," Eiji joked, shoving his shoulder into the tallers.

"Hmm maybe I love the snow more than you, Ei." Ash bent over and grabbed a small clump of snow with his free hand.

"Don't do it!" Eiji exclaimed, trying to free his hand from Ash's.

It was too late though, Ash had smashed the snowball right on top of Eiji's head.

"You're a jerk, Aslan!" Eiji grabbed his own ball of snow and aimed it straight for Ash. At the last second, the blond dodged it effortlessly.

"C'mon Ei, you can do better than that!"

The snowball fight continued for fifteen minutes with at least three pauses to fix their hats or gloves.  
Collapsed in the snow out of breath, their hands automatically clasped together. Eiji stared at the clouds in the bright blue sky, chest heaving from all the running around. Ash stared at Eiji, who he personally believed was more beautiful than the sky and snow put together. A calm and peaceful silence filled the freezing air.

As time slowly passed by and the heavy breathing stopped, Ash quickly sat up causing Eiji to startle from his half-sleeping state. A bright smiled filled the formers face again as he suggested they build a snowman.

Eiji, unable to say no to his beaming boyfriend, sat up as a silent agreement. Ash practically jumped from his sitting position, forgetting about his hand being attached to his boyfriend's causing him to be pulled up too.

After they had the three various sized balls of snow stacked on each other, Ash asked "what about the face?"

This led to a small walk back to their apartment to grab a carrot, a hat, and a few pebbles. For the arms, they sneakily broke two small branches off a nearby tree. Soon enough their snow child was complete.

"Wait, let me grab something," Ash pecked Eiji on the cheek and ran back to their apartment. Barley 5 minutes later, he returned breathing heavily with the polaroid camera he got Eiji for Christmas in his hand.

The black haired man grabbed the camera with a smile and pushed his boyfriend by the snowman.

"Smile big Aslan!"

Eiji laughed as the taller glared at the usage of his full name and quickly snapped the picture. Ash grabbed Eiji by the waist as well as the polaroid camera and took a picture of Eiji's big smile. After the picture had fully developed, he looked at it with pure love in his eyes.

"Okay! Serious picture now! Get over here Ash!

Ash walked over to Eiji and the snowman and wrapped his arm around the Japanese boys shoulders, reaching the camera up and praying he had a good angle. The flash brightly snapped and the picture printed. A few random pictures and another snowball fight later, they ran out of film and the sun began to set.

Kissing the cold nose and rosy cheeks of Eijis face, Ash suggested they head back to their house to warm up and eat dinner. The smaller agreed and grabbed the camera and pictures off the bench with one hand and Ash's hand with the other.

\--

Half an hour later, the two were in their pajamas snuggled on the couch with hot chocolate.

"Mm, are you warmed up now, Ei," Ash asked kissing the others forehead. "Yeah, the cold doesn't bother me that much. I'm just tired. And hungry." 

The blonde chuckled, "okay you just rest, I'll cook dinner."

"I don't think I trust you in the kitchen while I'm asleep."

Ash gasped offendedly as he stood up from the couch, "I cooked you breakfast in bed last week!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't burn the apartment down!" Eiji chuckled as Ash walked away.

"You're literally going to be six feet away!"

\--

Another two hours later, Eiji went to bed after they had ate dinner and watched a film. Ash was more of a night owl though, and continued watching some television show reruns.

He finally got tired around half past midnight and walked around the apartment to make sure everything was off and locked before heading to bed. He came across the Polaroids they had taken with the snowman earlier and smiled. Grabbing a sharpie from the kitchen drawer, he wrote the date and "Our First Snow Day <3". Satisfied, he turned out all the lights and jumped into bed next to the love of his life and soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. I STARTED IT IN JANUARY BUT I GOT WRITERS BLOCK HALFWAY THROUGH. 
> 
> IF YOU WANT , FOLLOW MY TWITTER @CREATIJACK OR TIKTOK @SHIGARAKILOVER .
> 
> AGAIN , HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE LEAVE ANY CRITICISM U MAY HAVE .


End file.
